Yang and Ruby's Breast Day Ever - COMMISSION
by Sniphles2000
Summary: When Yang wakes up with breasts 10 times bigger than before, she becomes quite confused and even scared! But thankfully her little sister Ruby is there to make it all better... Thanks to a lovely person on Discord for this commission who chose not to be named. You're the best, especially for your patience with this longer one! :D


_The sun was shining down on this bright morning in the little town of Patch, which was typical for this area of Vale. A calm little place in Remnant surrounded by so much forest, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. It was a perfect place to relax and live life to the fullest, whether that was made up of combat training, playing video games or… Other certain activities._

_It also just so happened to be the home of the Xiao Long/Rose family, a small family made up of a man, two girls, and a Corgi. Taiyang Xiao Long had to run some errands early today so he had left his home in the capable hands of his two daughters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. It seemed like any other morning, really. He had gone off, everything was calm when he left it and it would surely be the same when he came back like the dozen other times he had made this trip._

_Well… He would end up being incredibly mistaken._

"Mmmmph… Ah~"

_The long, unladylike groan which thundered through the little cabin-like home came from Yang herself, the beautiful blonde brawler with fists like bullets and the temper of an Ursa. Yang was allowed to sleep in today seeing as she didn't have to attend school, and thank goodness for that as it was now almost 10am. _

_Nothing seemed strange at all for Yang last night. She had gotten changed into her pajamas, stayed up with Ruby to play some Soaring Ninja: Total Annihilation (which she of course won) and eventually fell into the sweet embrace of slumber. A typical night for this family, which usually led to a similarly typical morning._

_Despite Yang's rather pleased hum as the sunlight hit her eyes through the window, it would slowly begin to fade into one of confusion. She could feel some kind of ache in her back… Something she would normally feel most days. Had she slept in an awkward position? That couldn't be right, her aura would surely stop any kind of muscle pulls. Maybe she just needed to give her back a good old crack, that would do the trick!_

_Though this enthusiastic thought sounded better on paper. Yang was groggy, groggier than usual even by her standards. She was by far not a morning person and could cause a literal storm of woken up the wrong way. Hopefully, this little twinge in her spine wouldn't cause that, otherwise… Yeah. Explosions would happen. _

_Her incredible mass of yellow locks was the ultimate form of bedhead this day with flicks pointing in every which way, practically pointing out each piece of furniture in her room with how many there were. That would be a pain to brush yet Yang didn't mind. She, of course, adored hair care and would do anything to keep her fiery mane in tip-top condition. Though despite this, her eyes were still slightly heavy, so getting up would be just a little bit of a struggle._

_Once she looked in the mirror and got some water on her face she would surely be alright. All Yang had to do was the simple task of standing and out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. Simple, right?_

"Ugh… Why do I feel so weird? I swear I didn't… Nng… Didn't drink last… WOAH!"

_Now as Yang said, she definitely wasn't drunk or hungover in any way. That was last week. But she was absolutely not mistaking it when she seemed to feel gravity try to yank her down to the floorboards. Yet still, it happened and as Yang swung her legs over the bedside and moved forward, she ended up practically collapsing on to her knees with a mighty thud._

"Ugh! W-What the… Hell…?"

_What could have caused this? Yang swore she could feel some kind of weight on her, mainly on her chest. It was like something was grabbing on to her and physically pulling the huntress in training down. Did she maybe leave something on her…_

_...on her…_

…

"**WHAT!?**"

_Boobs. Boobs were all Yang saw when she finally managed to glance down. Massive, round, absolutely oversized boobs. And what was the thing that shocked her the most? They were HER boobs! And they were now absolutely gigantic._

_On a good day Yang was typically a Double D-Cup, a very healthy bust which she took some pride in. It made all the boys and girls swoon and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it usually, often wearing clothing that pushed it up a fair amount. When she slept Yang usually wore some looser clothing; a yellow tank top covering a simple black bra which often had a strap falling off at least one shoulder, followed by some typical black shorts which rode up her tasteful thighs._

_Yet now, as the blonde brawler managed to pull herself into a sitting position, all she could see when she looked down was two massive mountains trying their best to break out of the prison known as her pajamas. And when saying massive, she means MASSIVE! These things had to… Had to be O-Cups at the very least, which she didn't even think was possible! No, no this shouldn't be possible! Yang knew people grew in all sorts of ways, every one different from one another becoming all different shapes and sizes. But this? This was absurd. And quite frankly, despite how fearless she typically seemed, Yang was just a little scared._

"What is this!? How did this… HOW!?"

_Her bare fist slammed against the ground in an act of pure frustration, cracking and splintering a portion of the floorboards below. Yang had to get a proper look and assess this situation from a full-on point of view. She needed a mirror. _

_With wobbly legs and a bit of support from her bed, Yang managed to pull herself up onto her feet and took a second to adjust. Suddenly having breasts more than quadruple the size of what she was used to was making balancing a bit of a task right now, but she would have to manage. One way or another, she would find an explanation for this._

_Yang trekked her way through her room, holding onto any item of furniture she could on her journey to the bathroom. First the length of her bed, then the wardrobe, along the wall and passed a desk until she practically fell forward through the bathroom door and into the white, pristine room of privacy._

_Yang caught herself on the sink which thankfully stopped her from tumbling to the ground once again, and with a shaky breath out, she managed to stand up as straight as she could to look ahead at her reflection._

_Low and behold, there she was. Yang Xiao Long, standing there with a tank top practically about to explode off of her body and was two boobs bigger than a Beowolf's bit. She just had to see the actual things for herself. In another act of aggravation, Yang hurriedly reached down and tugged away at the base of her yellow tank top, peeling the item of clothing up her toned stomach before putting in some real effort to get them over the new mighty hills on her chest. The top soon slipped over her head and allowed her incredible locks to bounce back down her back, and now revealed all. _

_These tits were real alright, and they were monsters more ferocious than any Grimm could ever be. The simple black bra Yang wore was almost trembling with the fight it put up to keep the two beasts contained. The straps were sinking into her skin with how tight everything now was, the same going for the clip on the back which was just about ready to snap any second now. The cups themselves were currently being engorged by the fatty flesh of the two breasts, each one spilling over the edge of their guardians in an almost successful attempt to hide the underwear. They truly were something else._

"N-No… No, how could this happen? There's gotta be some way to explain this! I just… How?"

_Yang's bottom lip was beginning to tremble now along with her eyes showing signs of leakage, tears threatening to fall from the edges of them. It was beginning to dawn on her just how shocking this sudden change was and how much it would impact her. An entire new wardrobe, explaining this to her friends, how her back would likely be in much more constant pain from now on. This shouldn't have happened, yet here she was._

_As all these thoughts raced through her boggled mind, Yang's hands naturally moved up towards the new pair to actually get a feel of them. They were her own boobs of course, why would she not? They'd likely be so much more soft and squishy, much more baggage to actually take care of. Both hands moved towards her chest and began to sink inwards._

_And then she felt it._

"Nng… A-Ah~!"

_Pleasure. Not pain, not any kind of discomfort, but actual pleasure. As soon as she touched her now enormous breasts, a jolt of pure bliss was sent from each tit and coursed through Yang's entire body, going from chest to head to toe. The latter curled on the white tiles beneath her and her hands automatically reacted along with the soft moan released from her mouth, causing her fingers to grip down further into the fat tats. _

"Uuuh…~! Why…?"

_More pleasure. A pure, wild feeling of ecstasy that Yang had never experienced before, not even during masturbation. True, she had touched her boobs during those acts before, her nipples being just a tad sensitive when she was in the mood, but this was on a whole other level. This new hypersensitivity was alien to her body which was now receiving jolt after jolt with each touch and piece of pressure applied. The hands sinking further inwards and clamping down caused the boobs to act like two generators for her body, only instead of electricity, these things generated satisfaction._

_Why couldn't she stop?_

"Fuck~ Gods, this… Mmmah~!"

_In the heat of the moment, Yang had seemingly lost herself. The trauma of having woken up like this was temporarily gone as she continued to grope and play with her new breasts as if she were a child with a new toy. She just needed to feel more of this, and in a desperate attempt to get just that, she began tugging and practically tearing at her struggling bra._

_The straps dragged down her shoulders and would say 'Thank you' if they could that they had been relieved of their burden, and the same went for the cups themselves. Yang tugged away at the bra cups so they were out of the way and beneath everything, which made way for the tsunami of breasts finally bursting through the dam and falling out into the world._

_While just a little bit droopy, the two tits seemed even bigger now that they weren't held back by the bra and were even still as round as ever despite their lack of support. One thing Yang didn't notice in her blind pleasure session, however, was her nipples. Well… Lack thereof, that is. From an outside view, Yang's nipples were, um… Gone? Not 'gone' gone, but out of sight from her and everyone else. Her areola, the circle of flesh surrounding the nipples, themselves, were now incredibly puffy to absurd measures much like the tits themselves. They were practically the sizes of two small oranges with little slits across the center of each, showing her nipples were well and truly inverted with the areola covering them like shields._

_But as mentioned earlier, Yang was far too busy to even take notice of this. Or perhaps she did and just didn't care. Right now in Yang's mind, getting more of the boob bliss was her only current objective._

_The kneading and rough massaging of this terrible twosome went on for what felt like an eternity to Yang, but in actual fact was simply a few seconds. Her fingers had quite literally disappeared into the fat as she felt them up in all sorts of ways, covering every inch of skin she could possibly get too. It eventually led to the tips of each fiddly finger dancing their way around to the very fronts of her chest and tenderly tapping around the aforementioned nipples. While unable to access the actual ducts themselves, Yang worked with what she had and began to pinch and squeeze and the enlarged areola. The sensitivity of these things was off the charts, if such a thing existed anyway, lighting her entire body on fire with even the lightest tap from the tip of her fingers. The pleasure was so intense that Yang failed to even take notice of the strange liquid beginning to leak out of the slits, droplets at first but soon growing into steady squirts being squeezed from her and running between her fingers._

_Who cared about that. What mattered was that Yang was having the time of her life right now. She could get used to this and absolutely nothing would stop her._

"Yang…?"

_...Except maybe that._

_A high pitched voice broke through the mulling moans Yang was practically screaming into the house, scratching the scene to a literal freeze frame. It was Ruby Rose, Yang's younger half-sister, who was currently standing in the blonde's bathroom doorway in her pajamas and with a cookie in her hand (chocolate chip, of course). _

_She wore an expression that could only be described as a mixture of shocked, curious and amazed. We'll call it 'Shurazed' for now. With the Shurazed expression plastered all over her face, Ruby's innocent eyes were very obviously locked on to her sister's new gigantic bust. Ruby had always been rather jealous of Yang's more well-endowed genes, the older sister often teasing the younger over it, but this had to be some kind of sick joke at this point._

_Yang simply stood there. Staring. Not running around or gasping, simply standing there with her mouth hung open mid-moan, her hands deep into her tits and her eyes locked on to her young, innocent little sister._

_Oh dear god, what just happened._

"...R… Ruby!?"

_As if a flip was switched internally, Yang got to hurriedly grabbing at her bra and trying desperately to pull it up in an attempt to cover her shame and sinful acts. Unfortunately, this was much easier said than done, and was much more difficult than getting the damn thing off. Her boobs were like incredible mountains, beautiful to look at but a mission to climb over. In this case, Yang was very much struggling to get the cups back on to her boobs at a speed she would prefer. She only had one on at this point while beginning to stutter and stammer._

"W-What are you- I was just- How long have you-"

"I, uh… Just came to check on you. I heard some… Preeeetty weird noises from out in the hall.``

_Ruby stood there motionless as she explained herself to Yang, still clearly eyeing up the brand new pair of milk ducts on her chest. The things were huge! Way bigger than any regular growth spurt! And they were even leaking… Wait… Was that milk!? The longer she watched and thought on, the more Ruby became even more shurazed._

_Damn her little sister, being so thoughtful and kind like that. Yang would have felt immense pride if it weren't for the absolute shame and embarrassment now filling her body in placement of the recent pleasure._

_She had thankfully, eventually at least, managed to get the bra situation mostly sorted out. Both prisoners were back in their holding cells while one strap was back, clinging to her shoulder. The other was still hanging down but that could wait for now._

_Though despite her boobs being back in place, Yang's hands were still rather… Wet._

"Um… Yeah. Thanks, Rubes, really. I'm fine, I think. Just got a little freaked out with… Well…"

_She gave a half hearted hand gesture towards the enlarged pair as if it wasn't already obvious. She assumed Ruby caught on anyway._

"Yeah, I can see that."  
_Ruby nodded along while switching her eyes now from Yang's eyes to the breasts in question, especially being directed towards them. Despite her jealousy, Ruby had some rather odd internal thoughts. Mainly about how these things looked, well… Strangely appealing. Actually, not even just that. That they were… Attractive, even._

"How did… A-Actually, nah, I don't think either of us know. Don't they hurt? Like, even with aura that looks like it would _kill _your back."

"Oh it's not _that_ bad. I mean, yeah they're way bigger than any I've ever seen and are really, really heavy even with my bra on, haha… Ha…"

_Despite Yang's obviously fake reassurance, her face said it all. Even with the very strange situation, she didn't want to seem weak or at a disadvantage to Ruby. She was the big sister, she had to be strong and set a good example._

_Though with that in mind, these things could break even the iron will of Yang Xiao Long, which showed as a slight wince and sheepish grimace._

"...yeah, they do. A lot."

"Oh. Well… Hm…"

_Now Ruby had always considered herself fairly good at planning and problem-solving. True, she could be a bit of a dolt from time to time, but as a whole, she typically got top marks in that area of Signal Academy._

_Now with that in mind, a plan was forming right in that clever head of her's. Yang was feeling the pain of a new set of knockers right now and was in much need of some stress relief. And Ruby, for all intents and purposes, was just itching to get a closer look, feel, any kind of interaction was her sister's boobs. So of course, why not kill two Nevermores with one stone?_

"Oh! I can give you a massage! That'll make you feel better, right?"

_Woah. Ruby was… Offering a massage? Yang knew Ruby was so kind and generous, but right after witnessing her practically getting off with her chest? It felt… Weird, to say the least._

_But of course, the pain was winning out, and Yang was never usually one to back down from some good old fashioned massaging. Especially if it was her wonderful little sister giving it._

_After looking away with her cheeks the same colour as Ruby's highlights, Yang gave a bit of a hesitant nod and flashed a smile._

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. Thanks a bunch, Ruby."

"Great! Just follow me!"

_With a turn on her bare heel, Ruby darted off with a boost of her semblance back into Yang's room, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. She'd clean it up and apologize later, but right now it was massage time! Maybe if she was lucky she could convince Yang to return the favor later._

_Oh what was she like, using her semblance in the house. Dad would kill her if he found out, which thankfully he wouldn't._

_Yang gave a strained sigh and gently reached up to adjust her chest while walking right out of the bathroom and into her bedroom once more. It was now she was realizing that her hands were still covered in the odd liquid, making her fingers slick and almost pruny. She furrowed her brow but decided to shake it off, for the time being, wanting to deal with all of this after the massage. Gods know she needed it right now._

_With a light groan, Yang slowly and carefully sat back on the edge of her bed which was a relief in and of itself. Even being on her feet these things were causing so much pressure on her body._

"Just sit back, relax and let me get you feeling all better!"

_Ruby spoke with a gleeful grin and the confidence fitting for a soon-to-be Huntress in training, an attitude that showed she was always happy to help others and cared deeply about her family._

_In this situation, the care was clearly VERY deep._

_As soon as Yang was sat down and comfortable, Ruby got to work. Her hands were all over the blonde's shoulders as they did their best to push and rub out any strains or aches. She rubbed hard into the center of the shoulders near Yang's neck, moved back to just behind them and tried to cover all areas possible._

"Mmmm~ That's the spot, Rubes~ Nng… Ah~"

_While the relief of the massage was a godsend for Yang, she still couldn't help but let out a slight gasp of pleasure. The sometimes rough movements of Ruby's massaging skills of course caused Yang's body to move along with them, which in turn caused her still sensitive breasts to bounce and shake. Even the faintest of touches caused the mammaries to practically vibrate like jello which, as discovered before, caused immense amounts of sexual pleasure to course through Yang's veins._

_She would normally try to hide such moans, especially from Ruby of all people, but Yang was currently in a world of bliss that she didn't even bother. Her eyes simply fluttered shut while she allowed Ruby to get on with it._

_Oh yeah, now it was all coming together._

_Ruby's cheerful lips cracked ever so slightly into a much more devious smile as Yang began to lose herself in the moment. She would take this opportunity to peer over his sister's shoulder, now able to stare without any shame or concerns. It was like gazing down into some kind of canyon or abyss, a sweaty wonderland for cleavage and of course the giant mounts which surrounded it, barely held together by the struggling bra._

_Every little wobble, jiggle, and movement of fatty flesh was like watching a truly amazing sight like a unicorn or the candy shop to Ruby. She was completely fixed on it, her breathing getting just a tad deeper which was only helped by Yang's pleased gasps and occasional moan._

_The whole time, Ruby continued to apply the loving massage to her dear sister. It had to be noted that Ruby's hands were much daintier and slimmer than Yang's, the latter's being made for roughhousing, brawling and other such tomfoolery while Ruby's were… Well, also made for those, but in a slightly more elegant manner. Regardless of their intention, this meant she could get into all the little nooks and crannies of Yang's aching muscles, which she did so to apply just that tad bit more pressure in all the right places._

_Yang was in absolute heaven at this very moment in time. She had even forgotten about her scarily upscaled breasts briefly. Right now, it was just her and Ruby, two sisters on a bed with the younger one pleasing her in oh so many ways. Dad would probably be just a little concerned about how intimate this was all getting, but dad didn't need to know about any of this. They would just have to try their best to hide it all._

_...Hide the O-Cup sized tits from him. It was a heat of the moment plan._

"Mmmm…~ Keep going~"

_And keep going Ruby would, with absolutely no intention of stopping. Well, she would stop for just a moment, but it was to get things moving forward of course._

_She was ready to oil up._

_Ruby removed her hands for just a few seconds to reach over and open up Yang's bedside drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lotion. Every good massage needed lotion, right? With a flick of a lid and a squeeze of the bottle, a small blob was squirted out into one of Ruby's hands before she rubbed both together, getting both of them incredibly slick and slippery. Time to go in._

"I'm just gonna get you niiiice and smooth~"

_Like before, Ruby went for the shoulders, kneading deep into them to remove as much pain and strain as she could. However this time she only lingered there for a few seconds before really going for her true prize. Ruby's hands snaked downwards in direct symmetry to one another, like a King Taijitu coiling around it's prey. The moved down and down, passed Yang's shoulders and collar before slipping right down the sides and on to her gigantic jugs._

_Yang's bra cups barely covered anything on her boobs right now, just enough to keep her nipples concealed, which meant Ruby got quite the handful in each. Plump, soft and jiggly fat engulfed the younger sister's hands as they began to massaging, enrapturing the blonde's breasts and sinking right in there._

"What are you- Nyaaa~!"

_Yang was about to question her sister's intentions with this maneuver, but it became all the obvious as soon as she felt the hands grasp at the sides of her chest. Somehow, someway, this felt even more sensational than when she was doing it to herself earlier. The foreign fingers forcing their way into her hypersensitive tits like this… Gods, it was so much more. _

_With the literal squeal of rejoice and surprise, Yang's back was forced to arch which in turn forced more of her chest into Ruby's greedy hands. As this happened, with her head now leaning back on to Ruby's shoulder, Yang hesitated for a second. Was this right? Allowing her little sister to explore her body in this way? To even take pleasure from it?_

"Wait, Ruby… Mm~!"

_None of that. Ruby wouldn't hear it. Instead of listening to her older sister's reconsideration, Ruby cut her off by leaning down and locking lips with her. It was a sudden, passionate embrace which did it's intended job perfectly._

_Ruby had honestly found herself wanting to do this for a while, at least considering it from time to time. Usually, she would just push away those strange thoughts into some untouched corner of her mind space, however now, in this prime moment, she took her chance to finally embrace the feelings._

"Mmmmm~"

_Yang was very quickly shut up by this lovely lip lock, taking barely a millisecond to consider her options before internally deciding 'fuck it' and reciprocating. She leaned back into her sister and began to wrestle tongues with her, swapping spit and the whole shebang. They were as close as two sisters could possibly be at this moment, all the while Yang puffed out her oversized chest to let Ruby do with as she pleased._

_Ruby was going to do exactly that. Her hands freely moved on their own now, fueled by the lust and desire for her busty sister. She moved forward and, despite it being a bit of a stretch, roughly yanked down Yang's bra once more which took down both the cups and straps from her shoulders._

_The girls were out once more and free to party, this time with a guest taking the reins. Ruby instantly got to cupping the two titanic tits with both hands, reaching around the front and squeezing hard into them. They were so squishy and fleshy and… Oh, Ruby just wanted to dive straight in there! Bit first, a bit of investigation work._

_She moved her hands back to reveal her palms were now covered in the same milky liquid she saw before, which got Ruby eyeing up the source. Yang's nipples, as mentioned previously, now had absurdly puffy her areola were. It was like nothing Ruby had ever seen before and naturally led to her feeling the sensitive buds up, the tips of her fingers circling the massive ducts while occasionally tapping against them in rapid motions. The things were like two ripe oranges sticking out of her sister's chest, both tipped with an odd slit as if they were another part of the body. And of course, leaking from both slits, was the milk. _

"Heh, look at you~ My big sister makes milk~"

_Ruby hummed out and spoke between kisses, cooing at just how much her sister had changed overnight. It was certainly a sight to behold, and one Ruby was lucky enough to experience first hand._

"H-Haaaaaa~!"

_Yang gasped and moaned like nothing else mattered into the kiss, the rough treatment of her tits like absolute ecstasy to the blonde bimbo. The hands grabbing and taking hold her to breasts to the more gentle, subtle touches to her areola made Yang melt like putty into her sister's hands, with the familiar heat growing inside of her lower regions from the treatment._

_With Ruby now talking gently down to her, Yang also broke the makeout session to release a soft, barely audible mumble. It was quiet, but Ruby heard the message loud and clear._

"...More~..."

_Ask and one shall receive, as the saying goes. In this case, it meant Ruby would gladly indulge in playing with her sister's breasts, all while continuing to practically shove her tongue down her throat and suck on Yang's well-defined bottom lip._

_She hopped straight to it, figuratively of course, and began to knead and squeeze once more while exploring further into these unique nipples. Her fingers traced more around the puffy areola while moving closer and closer to the center, eventually reaching the odd slits which hid the actual nipples themselves. How deep did these things really go?_

_Well, Ruby wasn't going to wait a second longer to find out. With each hand acting in unison of each other, she placed a finger on each side of both slits before beginning to part them with just a little bit of force. It was honestly like a woman's lower regions in a way, but with less to do inside. However what this act did achieve, aside from the cries of her sister, was two sudden sprays of milk flying out of the slits and being sent halfway across the room. Each spray splattered to the ground in a white mess, much to Ruby's surprise._

_However that surprise soon morphed into another mischievous grin as Ruby learned how sudden and violent her sister's new milk bursts were. Without hesitating, she flicked open both nipple slits once again for longer, which caused another streaming squirt of tasty milk to fire out like some kind of sexual weapon._

"Hehehe~"

"Mmmmmmaaaah~! Fuuuck, Rubes~!"

_Yang was a pure hot mess right now and she was loving every damn second of it. She didn't care that she was making a mess with all of this milk, she didn't care about how wrong outsiders would think this was. She would indulge, she would embrace it all without a single sorry shit given. _

_With Ruby toying with her milky nipples, Yang's hips bucked and rotated against both her sister and the bed beneath them. Getting off in this way without having to even touch her womanhood was a brand new experience and one which she would likely use many more times in the future._

_Daaaaw, Yang was all a mess right now. How adorable! Her sister was always so strong and confident, yet here she was begging for more like a little slut. Ruby could get used to her new dominant role, especially if it always led to these results._

_Satisfied with her intrusion of the nipple slits, for now, Ruby decided to step it up a notch. Rather than gently use her fingers, the crimsonette decided to use her entire hands to cup around just the areola and nipple areas. Without a second thought, she quite literally grabbed the fat nipples in her hands and began to pull ever so slightly. It was in a teasing way, one to elicit more reactions from her dear sister while it turned the puffed up things into squeezed up flesh in Ruby's hands._

_It of course lead to another, even stronger spray of milk which both hit the opposite wall this time. Hey, maybe after this they could make a fortune on selling the stuff! Her big sister, the town cow. Oh that would be a sight._

"MMMMMPH~!"

_The reaction Ruby received from Yang was exactly as planned. The blonde brawler moaned out a muffled scream of bliss into her little sister's mouth as her entire nipples were yanked and tugged in ways they never had been before. They were so big that entire hands were struggling to hold them… _

_As the moan died down, Yang managed to gasp out one single request, no, a demand between the furious kissing._

"Harder~!"

_She wanted to go harder? Okay. Ruby could do harder._

_Ruby kept a tight hold of the massive nipples and pulled much harder than before. This time instead of a gentle wobble and tug, Ruby was beginning to stretch the areola to their limit which then resulted in the entire breasts being lifted as high as they could go._

_Ruby couldn't help but giggle away as she shook and played with her helpless sister's chest, shaking the giant, jiggly breasts by the nipples while pulling them out as far as they could go. They were heavy, yet soft with plenty of fat to ripple around them. As the boobs were lifted sky-high, two steady streams of pure white milk began to pour from the nipples rather than rapid squirts. The streams were gaining a fair amount of air but ultimately fell down to the ground and part of the sheets below like a delicious waterfall._

"Is that enough~?"

_Ruby knew the answer to this teasing question, and Yang sure as hell did too. Her enormous breasts being lifted up high didn't even hurt anymore, in fact, Ruby taking the weight away was somewhat of a relief as well. The milk spraying everywhere was also making Yang begin to laugh, though Ruby's playful shakes and playing with of the breasts cut her off as the jolts of pleasure once again hit._

_As if to challenge Ruby's question, Yang once more cried out in a much more demanding and almost angry tone. She wanted more, dammit! Keep going, Ruby!_

"Aaaaah~! Ugh… HARDER!"

_She just didn't know when to quit, did she? Well Ruby just had to show her what she had brought upon herself._

_Ruby didn't waste a moment with giving Yang what she would consider 'harder'. She squeezed down hard on the swollen ducts which were currently stretched out as far as they could go, before suddenly and rough releasing it all and pushing inwards towards Yang's chest. _

_She pushed right down on the breasts, nipples still held tightly, while mushing and shaking things around as much as she could. The inverted slits upon the blonde's areola were parted and spread wide, even revealing the nipples themselves inside thanks to these motions. This caused probably the most intense milk streams yet, entire tsunamis of the stuff being launched out in all directions, on the bed, the dresser, the floor, and walls, even the windows!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

_Yang could do nothing but scream out into her sister's loving mouth as she was tortured and toyed with for nothing but pleasure and deprived bliss. She was Ruby's plaything and was happy to be such for the foreseeable future at this point._

_She continued to keep up her end of things by kissing Ruby with even more sloppy ferocity than before, both of their tongues dancing together in an act that would make any regular sex look like a church. _

"Hmmm~"

_Ruby knew Yang loved that, as did she, so had absolutely no problems repeating the motions. She kept a tight hold of the floodgates known as Yang's nipples while beginning to once again pull and stretch them as far as they could go. Tightly, stiffly, to the point where they could barely be moved and were just a clothesline for the fatty breasts to hang from, before once more slamming back and pushing into the breasts themselves._

_The inverted nipples spread back as far as they could and once again unleashed a wave of milky chaos upon the bedroom, even getting some on Ruby too._

_Ruby continued this act, pulling the tits and pushing them back, tugging, touching, teasing, absolutely womanhandling the udders she held. In fact that was an apt description for this scenario, it was like she was roughly milking her sister right on her own bed. The nipples being squeezed and juiced, the way Ruby pumped back and forth on the tits to get more and more milk out of them, it all made sense._

_Again and again Ruby went at it, milk covering every angle of the room by the time she decided to stop. How many times did she repeat this motion? Too many to count, but she knew it wouldn't be enough from what she looked down to see._

"Gods, Yang~ You're so beautiful when you're like this~"

_If Yang was a mess before, then she was the very definition of a shambles right now. The blonde was right royally fucked from the pure intensity of her sister's milking, her tits now quite numb while she simply sat limp against Ruby._

_She stared up with a huge, dumb smile on her lips while giving out a shaky whisper between pants and gasps for breath._

"I need more…~"

_Oh how her sister was getting so predictable. It almost made Ruby feel sorry for the girl, practically tit fucked silly at this point. But that just meant fun for her!_

_In a rather unceremonious fashion, Ruby slipped out from behind Yang which let the blonde fall back on to the bed, splayed out a letting out a high pitched, needing whine,_

"Quiet, Yang~ You'll like what comes next~"

_Ruby wasn't kidding with this. With Yang now spread out flat on her back, Ruby stood up from the bed and casually strolled over to be in front of her sister. She shuffled a little close to the point where she was straddling Yang's knees, not the full lap just yet as she took the time to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on the incredibly well-toned abs her sister owned._

_It was followed by another kiss, starting off with a peck but leading to a full-on smooch. One on each side of her belly button, then on the little hole itself, followed by a trail that began to move up the rocky trail to their destination. With each kiss on Yang's stomach, Ruby would occasionally suck in a droplet of milk which she would gladly taste up. Oh how sweet it was, the girl was just desperate for more now!_

_Eventually Ruby was full-on straddling her sister, sitting up straight firmly on her lap with a leg on either side of her. She loomed somewhat menacingly over the chest and was ready to do who knows what her heart desired._

_Yang was still panting as Ruby got to straddling and kissing her muscle-bound body, catching her breath while letting her little sister do what she wanted. Who was she to try and stop her? It wasn't like Yang was in any state to try anyway._

_When Ruby was finally in position, Yang wasn't quite sure what she was intending on doing. Sure she could squeeze and touch her breasts more, but she could have done that in the other position too. Plus her shorts were still on, covering her flooded panties, so that couldn't easily be accessed either._

"_Pant Pant _W-What are you going to do, Rubes…? My nipples, they're… Well they're barely here anymore.."

"Hmmm… Just you wait and see~"

_While this sounded rather ominous, Ruby in reality just didn't have an actual answer. She was making things up as she went along which honestly had gone much better than expected so far, so why stop to plan now? Though some inspection was needed to see how she could proceed. _

_Ruby leaned her head down to be right down at the level of Yang's breasts, eyeing up the aforementioned nipple in particular. She only focused on the right one for now just so she could get a proper feel for what was actually going on down there. She could finally appreciate just how swollen and puffed up the areola were, practically the size of the smaller girl's hand and concealing the actual nipple itself. So weird… But she could work with it._

_Curiously, and with her face right up to it, Ruby reached up and began to trace her finger along the slit atop the areola, from one end to another, up and down at an agonizingly slow and teasing pace. The shocked gasp it brought from her dear sister caused Ruby to giggle out in glee, as well as slowly begin to push her finger down into the actual slit itself. The finger disappeared as it entered the hole between the puffy flesh, earning another squirt of milk out of the sides along with it._

"Hehehe~ I love it when you make those sounds, Sis~"

"Aaaah~!"

_Despite having just come off of the seriously intense milking session, Yang was easily able to get right back at it was her obvious reaction. This however, was brand new. Rather than squeezing her breasts or nipples, Ruby was actually sticking her finger inside it? While not expected, Yang was going to be the last person in Remnant to complain about it._

_Ruby, going intentionally as slow as possible, removed her finger from inside the nipple which she promptly got to licking clean, sucking her milky finger before releasing it with a pop._

"Mmph~ So good~"

_But doing this got her thinking… Tapping her finger against her chin, the cogs were turning at a rapid pace in Ruby's noggin. Oh yes, she had such a wonderful idea!_

_With no other confirmation but a simple smirk, Ruby leaned in and opened her mouth right above the massive nipple, before going down and wrapping around as much of it as she could. Now as mentioned earlier, thanks to the puffiness of the areola this thing was enormous for a nipple. Like, practically the size of a tennis ball, which was rather difficult to put in your mouth. But not for Ruby Rose._

_No, Ruby went in with all the confidence in the world, shoving her face deep into her sister's breast which ran the risk of her drowning, while shoving more and more of the puffy flesh into her jaws. _

"H-Haaaa~! Ruby~!"

_Yang gasped and moaned out her sister's name as her nipple was claimed by her mouth, being sucked on as if she were having a meal. She would gladly feed her baby sister like this, give her as much of her milk as she could. Was it some kind of natural paternal instinct kicking in? Quite possibly. But right now, it was more for lustful effect as the blond lay there and took the suckling._

_Ruby would grin right now if her entire mouth wasn't stuffed by nipple. This was quite literally as it turned out to be a huge mouthful for her, stuffing her cheeks and noticeable pushing them outwards while her tongue was pushed right against the bottom of her mouth. The girl was pretty much deepthroating it now!_

_But to Ruby, this was a successful mission. With the areola and nipple filling her mouth, she gladly got to sucking from the gift that kept on giving. Milk lovingly shot out from Yang's generous nipple directly down into Ruby's throat, no need to swallow as it was that deep down. _

_This filled Ruby with oh so many sweet feelings as she greedily guzzled as much milk as she could down into her gullet, pulling back as much as she could at the same time while also keeping latched on and suckling. This helped to stretch out Yang's breast like before, a feeling the blonde was finding herself particularly fond of, which is of course why Ruby did it._

"Aah~! Mmmmm~! Yes~!"

_Yang continued to call out with loving moans and cries as Ruby suckled away at her breasts, feasting on her new natural milky goodness. If she could now do this whenever she liked, Yang would have no issue managing the new size of her breasts. The pleasure was simply worth it._

_With Ruby busy on one tit, Yang decided to tend to the neglected one on her left. She reached a hand up and gave a few squeezes to warm it up, which of course sent more little waves through her, before deciding to replicate what Ruby had just recently done. Yang's fingers wriggled their way down to her inverted nipple before shimmying their way inside of the slit, opening it up carefully and slipping down inside which once again got the milk-a-pumping. _

_As Yang fingered her breast, she could feel the familiar heat returning, stronger than ever and putting her on the edge of a sure climax. It would be massive, the best she had ever experienced, and it was on its way very soon._

_As Ruby suckled away with as much fervor and ferocity as she could possibly muster, she was surely beginning to feel something. Compared to the massive areola it was honestly barely picked up on, but sure as the moon was shattered, she could begin to feel Yang's actual nipple peeking out of its hiding place._

_Ruby just had to see this._

_With a bit of a struggle, Ruby pulled back even more which released the breasts and sent it flying back to Yang's chest with a pop and immense jiggling. She took just a second to catch her breath before leaning back in, and sure enough, there was the nipple just barely poking through the slit. Looks like all that sucking did the trick as the little duct was as erect as it could be and dripping out milk on to Yang's skin._

"Daaaw, there it is~! Let's say hi~!"

_Ruby cooed out in a joke greeting to the nipple and got right back into the swing of things. Rather than use her fingers like before, the crimson reaper stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth as she used the slippery muscle to tease the slit, prodding and opening it up to let the nipple get some light and air. As she did this, her hands reached up and got to holding each side of the breast itself before giving a hearty squeeze which sent a spray of milk upwards._

_As this happened, Ruby caught the milk in her mouth and barely gave herself any time to swallow. She was down in a flash to sucking once more but exclusively focused on the newly found nipple this time. She stuck the little nub in her mouth and rolled her tongue all over it, back and forth, up and down, every direction and please and taste it. The milk kept flowing and Ruby kept sucking, a dangerous cycle that surely wouldn't stop until Yang was satisfied._

_Well, that satisfaction was just about here._

_Yang was confused for a moment as Ruby released her breast, but soon got the gist of things when she felt her nipple be claimed once more. But unlike before, this was different. Much, MUCH more different._

_The little duct on her breast was probably the most sensitive area on her entire body right now, being hidden for so long and having ejected so much milk this morning. It was hypersensitive to levels considered dangerous, so when Ruby got to licking all over it, that was the perfect amount and more to send Yang over the edge._

"AAAAAAA~!"

_The blonde brawler moaned out louder than she ever had today, surely being heard from even outside the house. Her hips bucked wildly beneath Ruby as all the stimulation from her breasts and nipples along caused her to cum hard, the feelings hitting her like a freight train and drenching the panties beneath her shorts. Even the thought of this was making it so much better, how her sister had just made her orgasm with nothing but playing with her breasts. Oh it was magical!_

_And as it all happened, one more gigantic spray of milk came from both nipples, the free one getting everywhere in the room like before while the other shot jet right into Ruby's throat once again. It was like a fountain of sorts, which was quite the sight to behold._

_That moan, that cry of orgasm, that is what Ruby had wanted to hear for so long now. She took it in and relished in the sounds her big sister made, all while sucking down each and every last drop that was given to her. This was perfect for her._

_But as things began to die down, Ruby knew it was now time to break off here. With a bit of reluctance, she released the nipple from her mouth and gave it a final cheeky flick of her tongue before climbing up Yang's body so they were face to face. _

_Ruby, laying flat on her stomach, wobbled around a little as she balanced on the huge breasts beneath her, but leaned right up to Yang and whispered to her._

"Love you, Yang~"

_Yang was out of it for a solid minute, having just had the orgasm of her life, so had to take the time to recover and gather herself. She hadn't registered what Ruby had said at first, but as she stared right back up at those beautiful silver eyes, she easily got the picture._

_Though the big-boobed blonde bimbo was still panting and gasping away, she couldn't help but give a silly smile towards her sister and whisper back breathlessly._

"Love you too, Ruby~"

_And with that said, the two began to lock lips once more, the taste of milk prevalent between their tongues and their bond now that much closer._

* * *

Thanks very much to an anonymous Discord user for this commission! If anyone else would like to discuss a commission you can find me at Sniphles#8311 on Discord, or of course private message me here! :D


End file.
